Hand operated wrenches have been around for many years and most are designed to control the rotation of hexagonal fasteners. Box type wrenches and/or wrench sockets each generally have a six or twelve point socket opening for turning fasteners such as nuts and bolts and the like. It is believed by some that the six point design can apply more torque to a fastener then the twelve point design without “rounding” the fastener. On the other hand, the twelve point design is desirable because it requires less re-engagement swing arc than the six point design. The language of “re-engagement swing arc” shall be defined herein as the least amount of swing arc required (measured in degrees) for a wrench to re-engage a work piece such as a fastener that is being tightened or loosened. The minimum re-engagement swing arc of a twelve point wrench design is thirty degrees, or half of the minimum re-engagement swing arc of a six point design which is sixty degrees. Applicant contemplates an improved wrench that will require less re-engagement swing arc than each of the prior art, six and twelve point wrench designs, while maintaining reasonable, if not substantial wrench strength to maximize the application of torque to a work piece such as a fastener, while minimizing fastener deformation and wrench breakage.